Liquid characteristic analyzing apparatuses include various types, and one of them is a pH meter. A pH meter disclosed in, for example, Patent literature 1 is configured such that a columnar electrode attached with a sensor part is immersed in liquid to measure pH, and a pH meter main body that is connected to the electrode through a signal cable displays a result of the measurement.
In the case of using the pH meter to measure some liquid of which an amount is gradually increased by being added with another liquid, such as a buffer (buffer solution) in preparation, the electrode is adapted to gradually rise in level as a level of the liquid is raised. This is because a fore end part of the electrode is required to be immersed in the liquid in order to make the measurement, whereas a base end part of the electrode is required not to come into contact with the liquid in order to prevent the liquid from intruding.